


Dreamcatcher's Legend

by existslikePristin



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existslikePristin/pseuds/existslikePristin
Summary: This is something I've been thinking about for a long time. I don't know if it will come out quickly (or at all for that matter) but I wanted to get this out there before putting way more of my life into Scar.It is supposed to be pretty vague. You're legit not supposed to know what's going on yet, because this passage is a fleshed out portion of the outline from nearly the end of the story. It's like a proof of concept more than a stand alone story I guess.





	Dreamcatcher's Legend

"Trust me. Yoohyeon. I know how this meeting ends. You're going to kill me."

Yoohyeon flinched back. This had to be a trap. Handong's position was too perfect. Everything was set up to her advantage. They were indoors, and so far underground Yoohyeon couldn't break out without allowing Handong to escape. The walls were lined with weapons, each clearly designed to counter whatever Yoohyeon could throw at her. Not to mention this was the conflict Yoohyeon always dreaded, her worst case scenario.

"I really don't know how you don't see it, Yoohyeon," Handong held her stance. It was relaxed in such a way that she could easily continue talking, but still threatening, with one arm behind her, where she could be holding something. "Are you worried because you and Jiu couldn't kill Gahyeon? Is this some kind of misplaced anxiety?"

"That," Yoohyeon burst out, but stammered, "That wasn't me! That wasn't Jiu! Don't pin tha—"

Handong interrupted, loudly, "So that's your problem? You don't want to be associated with this blood? Moral high ground, and all that? Considering where you were in life when we first met?"

"No! I know that what I've done before is unforgivable! But we can change! We've all changed!"

"Was that what you told yourself when Sua finished Gahyeon off?"

The room went silent for several seconds. Yoohyeon couldn't answer that. It was the real trap here.

"And maybe you haven't heard yet. Dami killed Siyeon. But obviously, Dami justified that because Siyeon turned the ritual room of Karssala into a slaughterhouse."

Yoohyeon gritted her teeth.

"But maybe you're uneasy about Jiu killing…" Handong chuckled, "Well, herself. Kind of a strange turn of events that one was, hm?"

"Shut up."

Yoohyeon clenched a fist, digging her nails into her palm. Her voice shook every few words, "We're not talking about the same people."

Handong rolled her eyes. "Oh please. We're talking about exactly the same… Look, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be trying to get you worked up like this," Handong's stance relaxed further, revealing that she did have a sword pressed against the obscured side of her leg. She dropped it, and put her hands up, "You're a good person. And I truly believe that you can change for the better, and improve the world around you, you know? After you murder me."

"How is that what's on your mind? Why don't you think you can change too? Come back with me. We can talk about this."

It wasn't supposed to be a battle strategy. Yoohyeon regretted saying it though. Taking Handong away from this vantage point could easily be seen as such.

"An excellent suggestion, if you were talking to someone whose life and well-being wasn't designed to being perfectly suited for, and reliant on, murder. No doubt I could change for a bit. We're here, having a civil conversation, I believe. But you can't think about this so selfishly. You were born with that inherent desire for cooperation. Me and the others were born differently. Someday, my instinct would drive me to rampage around the world, killing every human being I could. In fact, if you tried to let me go, or if I somehow manage to kill you before you kill me, that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm suppressing a major wave of bloodlust at this very moment just to talk to you. If you don't attack me soon, I'll attack you instead."

Yoohyeon shuddered. Just like Sua had said, these things weren't going to give this up. They had too much self awareness of their nature, monsters. Maybe Handong was right. They just couldn't think the same way.

"I think I've rambled enough," Handong reached down and picked up the sword she dropped, "I'm going to come at you now with everything I've got. I want your blood to mix with mine on this floor. Just promise me you'll fight your hardest too. The things I've seen everyone else do when the pressure is on, the violent acts they've been capable of, they've made me happier than I think you can imagine. And I need that from you now. Let me die here gloriously. This is the only reason I've held myself back for so long."

A twitch in Handong's left hand made Yoohyeon instantly put a defensive arm up, and rightfully so, as two spears jumped off the walls and hurtled in her direction.

That was a trick Yoohyeon hadn't seen before.

She formed a barrier to block the spears, but she knew she would have to dodge in the blink of an eye. Handong was on her way too, sword arcing around her side. If Sua's shields couldn't stand up to a collision like this, Yoohyeon knew she would have no chance. She needed time to think, but considering Handong's speed, she wouldn't get any. Diving wasn't an option. Handong had seen her do that too many times not to be prepared for it. What then?

The spears hit the barrier and shattered, and the air collapsed around Handong's sword. Yoohyeon needed to make her decisions now.


End file.
